To Live is to Die
by Cyrusb
Summary: xover YuYu DB Walk with naruto as he Discovers life with a Sensei who is willing to go the extra mile for him. Naruto discovers a new Bloodline. No parings yet.
1. Life in Konoha

Disclaimer: I, of not so sound mind, do hereby decree that i do not own Naruto, Nor do i own any and All references made to Yu Yu Hakusho or to Dragonball.

A/N – To Whom it concerns. This is my First story in many many years. And this is the first one that i have decided to share with others. Please be kind. I am always ready to welcome constructive criticism's. This story is a slight crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragonball. Flames will be ignored. But please do tell me what you think of the story and make suggestions if you feel the need to. I am trying to figure out who i want paired with who. Right now i am leaning towards Hinata/Naruto, but I do have a Naruto/oc in mind. And a small small small part of me is thinking of either Sakura or Ino. Tell me what you think. Ah, i will also need a Huge Jutsu Resource for what i am planning for this story, so if anyone can think of one please tell me. I will also be creating Original jutsu's. Well On With the Show...

To Live is to die: Life in Konoha

It has been six years since the Yondaime sacrificed himself to defeat the greatest Beast of them all.

Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Today is the day that all of Konoha celebrates the defeat of the Fox, and mourn the death of there greatest Fighter.

It is also the birthday of a small blond hair, blue eyed boy. Normally a birthday is a day for celebrating, but for this 6 year old it is nothing but pain and Misery.

You see it is also the day of the annual Naruto Hunt. On this day the villagers will try to hunt down the small boy, and try to do everything in their power to destroy the young one, or to at the least try and release a small bit of there grief and anger by beating the boy half to death. Now why would the normal everyday and seemingly nice villager want to attack a small helpless 6 year old boy? Because of what the most beloved of Hokages did to this innocent babe. In order to Defeat the Greatest of the Biju (the tailed Beasts), The Yondaime sealed the Beast into the navel of an infant, who's umbilical cord had not even been cut yet.

Normally the little child would stay in his apartment to avoid any people wishing him ill will.

But as luck would have it he had to run from his abode since there was a huge lynch mob in front of his building.

From what he could count (which was not very high) there were around 50 people trying to attack him, and each of them had some form of crude weapon. So he did the only thing he could think of to do in a situation like this.

He ran. He ran to the only place he knew he would be safe.

The tower. The one place where he was accepted. Where there was at least one person willing to help him.

The greatest shinobi of the village, the Hokage, was the only person in the village who treated him like a human.

As soon as he started running, one of the villagers notice him trying to escape. Being only six years old and having small legs was not a very good thing for young naruto.

Nearly two minutes into his run (he had a very big head start), the villagers caught up to, and surrounded him. He adorned a look of pure terror, which gave the attackers a sick sense of satisfaction.

Pain. A feeling he was quite familiar with (sad but true). They were beating him senseless kicking him, stabbing him, breaking his bones, anything they could think of to cause the 'Great Kyuubi' pain. The Kyuubi did everything that the seal would let it do to heal the most devastating of attacks, so that his host would not die. But the strain was too much for the child to handle as he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

As he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was in no pain at all. No cuts, no bruises, no stab wounds. He felt nothing.

The Next thing that comes to his mind was that he was in a place he had never been before. It looked like Sewers, wich had huge blue tubes in the ceiling with smaller red tubes weaving in and out of the Blue ones. The red tubes where glowing a bright almost blinding red (if you looked at it directly), where the blue where there with a light purple glow pumping through them.

Upon looking around more, Naruto noticed that There was a hallway that did not seem to end. In the now red-lit corridor he noticed that the ground was full of water up to his ankle.

With his interest greatly perked, Naruto decided to journey into the unknown and see what awaits him...


	2. Death in Konoha

_Thoughts_

"speech"

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

"**Kyuubi speech"**

To live is to Die: Death in Konoha

A young boy, no older than 6, walked through a seemingly endless hallway. The halls were lit by the brightly glowing pipes on the ceiling. The floor was covered in knee high water. All he could see was the red tint of the light reflected off of the walls and water. As he wondered down the Corridor he had one thing on his mind, _Where in the world is this?_ Naruto was usually an energetic boy, always in search of attention, but the gloominess of his surroundings seemed to subdue him to a great extent.

As he neared the end of his short journey he saw a room at the end of the hallway. From the entrance he could see that the red pipes came from the room and were spreading out through the corridors. Naruto continued through the gateway into a room with symbols all over the walls; they were all glowing bright red. In the center of the room there a huge cage extending from one wall to the next. In the center of the cage, on what appeared to be a doorway for the cage, there was a single piece of paper with some Kanji on it. Of course, Naruto could not read, no one thought he was worthy enough to be taught such basic skills. Behind the cage there seemed to be a huge fox, half the size of the Hokage Monument, glowing brightly.

The fox slowly opened its eyes. It looked at Naruto and its eyes began to widen, as if it was surprised by the little boy. After a minute of looking at the boy, its eye's began to relax and soften. Slowly the fox stood in his cage with his red eyes glowing slightly and looked at Naruto. **"Hmm, You must be Naruto. I am surprised to see you here. Though, it must mean that your seal is weakening"** the great Kyuubi's voice boomed through the room terrifying the young boy in front of him.

Naruto mustered what little courage he had and spoke in a quivering voice "w-w-who are you? A-a-and w-w-where a-am i?" Kyuubi looked down at his container thinking of how to say something this complicated to a 6 year old. **"This place, young one, is your mind. As for who I am...well, I am the great Kyuubi lord of the Tailed Beasts."** Naruto looked at the giant beast with one thought on his mind "Weren't you killed by the Yondaime?" **"HAHAHA foolish mortal. No mere Human could kill me, let alone the weakest of the Tailed beasts. That man merely sealed me inside of you, at the cost of his own life mind you." **"So, are you the reason that I am attacked and hated by everyone?" Naruto asked with his eyes cast down and tears forming at the corner. **"Yes"** was the only response he got from the the great fox. At hearing this Naruto suddenly cried louder, knowing why he was hated and wishing he did not.

"So that means that I am you?" **"No kit you are not me. You are simply my jailer. My Container. If not for you, the entire Village would be destroyed."** "So why do they hate me?" **"Because they are foolish humans who can not tell the difference between an innocent child and the greatest of all Biju. They lost a great deal when I attacked. Husbands, wives, and children, all fell before me. And these people cannot get past that so they seek a revenge that is in their grasp."** "So what is going to happen to me? Am I going to die?"

At hearing this the Kyuubi got a mischievous look in his eye and an awkward grin on his fox lips. **"Kit, with me here I will not let that happen. But I am at my limits with this current Seal and it is weakening, allowing more of my chakara to help heal you. But at this rate you will die before I am able to finish healing you."** The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was "Why would you want to help me?"** "First off kit if you die so do I. Second I am not really all that bad of a guy. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju, or tailed beasts, are NOT demons. We are guardians. We protect Nature itself. Each one of us has something we protect. For me It was the Country of Fire, But also I rule and protect the Biju. If a Biju is sealed, It is the job of the container to pick up the job of that Biju. Now That Job Falls onto you."** "So its gonna be my job to protect and rule other Biju and Containers? How can I?" Naruto had a frightened look on his face "I am just a Kid! I don't have that kind of power..." **"HAHAHA... Yes that duty falls to you. But don't you worry kit, I will personally train you so you will be albe to take your place at the Head of the Biju Council. But First we must fix this Seal and Fast!"**

Naruto Looked at the fox questioningly thinking about what he just learned. _Should I trust him? Well, he has not been overly mean and has answered all my questions. Perhaps he could be my First friend. But before that I need to know something._ "Why did you attack Konoha?" The beast before him looked down at Naruto, thinking just how to answer this question.

**"I'll tell you what, I will tell you part of the reason. The rest will have to wait until you are old enough to understand everything. Deal?"** Naruto thought on this for a second before nodding his consent.** "The Reason I attacked was that a very powerful ninja used some unknown Jutsu on me which caused me to attack the nearest settlement. I will tell you more when you are older. But just know that I did not do it Because i wanted to. Konoha was under my protection. I would die before I let anything happen to it. Of course that view has changed slightly since being sealed inside of you." **"Ok Kyuubi, thank you for telling me." new tears started to form into Naruto's eyes. "**Hey hey this is not the time to cry." **Kyuubi said as he to had a set of tears forming in his eyes. "**Now listen to what I tell you. You see that piece of paper on the Cage door?"** At this Naruto Stands at attention, salutes, and nods at kyuubi, in return Kyuubi slightly chuckles to himself. **"I want you to rip it off the door. I will do the rest."**

Naruto reached for the paper and stopped just inches away and thought to himself _"Well here goes nothing"_and with that he ripped off the paper. The door sung wide open revealing the Kitsune in all its Glory. He took one step out side and its form started to quickly change. In front of naruto stood a 6 foot tall man with red hair, red fox ears tipped in black on the top of his head, and 9 Red tails with black tips flowing behind him.

Naruto looked up at the man before him with bulging eyes, "How did you do that?" The Kitsune just smiled down at him and said in a soothing voice, "**All in do time little one. Now lets fix this body of yours."**

The Kyuubi Closed his eye's and started to glow. The room Became so Bright that naruto had to close his eyes. As soon as his eyes closed his body began to tingle, then it itched. After a minute more he started to scream out in pain. It was nothing like he had felt before. Like every cell in his body was on fire. His bones were cracking and reforming. This continued for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity of pain. But he new it would be worth it in the end. As suddenly as it started the pain stopped. Naruto Slipped into unconsciousness. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto's body, and bent over his prone form. He made hundreds of Hand signs and placed his right hand over Naruto's eyes and his left hand over Naruto's forehead, his hands glowing in a red hue. **"A Gift to you for all the pain I have caused you."** He lowered his hands and had sad smile grace his lips.

"**Now sleep my kit, for tomorrow is the beginning of the rest of your life"**


End file.
